


Wayfinder

by VivikaJ



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gap year angst, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redemption, Renperor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, flashback angst, have some satire, if JJ can ignore canon then so can i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivikaJ/pseuds/VivikaJ
Summary: Ben Solo can never go home. He needs Rey to see where she truly belongs.Comments = Force heal. If you like the story, please comment.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Vicrul/Vasani
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

The Supreme Leader cradled the Wayfinder, his glove caressing its edges like a cat toying with a mouse. It had been nearly a year since his last encounter with the girl. His last non-Forcebond related encounter anyway. Since she slammed the door on him, his thoughts had been polluted with nothing but the Jedi. She had shut him out for a month. Then two. Then one day, when he was alone in his quarters, it began again. At first it was just a fluttering feeling, the way it had shivered into him when she was on Skywalker’s island. Like an echo through the Force. As though all the sound had been sucked from his body and replaced with nothing but the ghost of her. Then suddenly, there she was again, standing before him, hair down, water dripping down her bare back and round buttocks. 

He swallowed hard. “Rey.”

She turned, startled, covering her breasts with one forearm, her womanhood with her hand. But her eyes flashed with excited recognition and he sensed a surge of joy from her at the sight of him. Just as quickly, her joy flashed into anger.

“What are _ you _ doing here?”

His own excitement at seeing her turned sour and he raked her over with dark, hungry eyes before intoning, “Just enjoying the view.”

She turned in a rush, leaving him with only the barest hint of her form before closing him out again.

That night the Supreme Leader had tossed in his quarters, desperate to sleep. Visions of the girl swam through his thoughts: the glint in her hazel eyes when she used the Force, the shape of her lips when she had come to him on the Supremacy, echoes of the smile she shared with her friends.  _ Friends. _ They’d abandon her when they knew of her connection with him, the Jedi killer, the son of darkness. Just as his own friends had betrayed and abandoned him. And yet there her smile still was, the smile not meant for him. How he craved it, envied it, lusted after it.

Tossing in his bed, he’d finally reached desperately into his black sleep pants and taken hold of his cock, stroking himself to the memory of her curves and the fantasy of her sprawled on his bed, her legs open as she pulled him toward her.

“Ren,” she cooed as he slid inside her. “Take me, Ren.”

“Rey!” He groaned out and stroked in time to slick imaginary thrusts and the sweet echo of the moniker he had chosen in her voice. Ren. Ren. Ren. Ren. 

“Ben?”

He stopped cold. Sweat tinged his forehead. A red stain of shame found his cheeks before his eyes found hers.

She was lying on her side facing him, the light from her room spilling onto her small face. 

He quickly pulled the covers over his waist and adjusted his pants back over his cock, but her eyes still found the sweat laced muscles of his strong, bare chest.

“I didn’t mean for you to see that.” He awkwardly broke the silence. 

She said nothing, and her feelings were so turbulent he couldn’t get an accurate read of them.

He felt smaller than a slug. He wished he hadn’t said anything at all.

“Well, say something!” he hissed out. “What is it?”

Finally she locked eyes with him and spoke, her voice dripping with venom, “ _ Nothing _ .”

He used the Force to pull her fiercely toward him, arms wrapping tightly around her waist, his lips inches from hers as he stared into her eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Do I,  _ Ben _ ?”

Their eyes roved each others faces. The tension was palpable and pulsing between them, and their emotions swirled in thick rivulets of anger, of hurt, or raw desire, intertwining around them.

“You’re all I think of, Rey. Every day since you left. I know you think of me too. I hear your thoughts--” He choked on the last words, swallowing his pain.

Gingerly, she reached out and caressed the barest brush of fingertips against his chest.

He let out a thin whisper of breath, his cock twitching. 

Keeping her eyes on his, she brushed her fingertips down his abdomen to his waistband. He shivered as she paused then caressed the hot, thick length now pressing forcefully against his clothing. She felt him twitch at her touch.

He sucked a breath in, then gently but firmly grasped the hand with his own.

“I can't go back. Be with me,” he had husked into her ear...

The Supreme Leader sped toward Exegol, the whispers of the dark side once again ringing in his skull despite having killed his master nearly a year ago. A seething green pyramid pulsed in excitement as Ren’s TIE read its course. The Sith Wayfinder had been easy enough to locate. It was an artifact of the past, the ubiquitous ghost of a generation that fed on the life force of the new to artificially extend its own power and dominance. It practically caterwauled its presence to anyone attuned to the dark side. The pyramid was like a black hole, an infinitesimally small part of a larger galaxy yet demanded all of space time bow to its will. But Kylo Ren had called to the Wayfinder and felled its Vader cultist guardians. Now the Wayfinder -- and the voice that still echoed through his mind -- would bow to him. 

What he found in the darkness did not surprise him. He caught the foul stench of it before he had completed his descent. Waiting for him was the rotting zombie of a past that refused to die.

“Kill the girl,” Palpatine told him. “The Resistance has crafted a hero from a doll. Let her forever be one. Use the girl to further your own regime then leave her broken, barren, alone to die.”

_ Kill the girl. _

Palpatine’s lackey Snoke had been an arrogant fool. This walking corpse was a fool too.


	2. The Bride

The first month after Crait was the hardest. Rey had shut Ben Solo out of her life, but he had never left her mind. Each morning she would throw on her dark gray clothes and, with her hair loose and flowing in the wind, train as the Jedi who had come before her. It was only by distracting herself that she found peace. She could tune Ben out in the daylight, on missions with her friends, or studying the sacred texts. She could close him off when she repaired the Falcon and wrenched on droids. She could lock him out when she trained with his own mother. But when night fell, when her dreams overtook her and the door to her mind was opened wide, Kylo Ren, like the turbulent waves of Ahch-To, came rushing inside.

_ Join me. Together we can bring a new order to the galaxy.  _ And oh how she had wanted to. The vision of sharing the throne, of using his knights to destroy all the people who had hurt her, to remake an unjust galaxy that allowed drunks to sell their children to slavers pressed into her thoughts. She yearned to be the Empress to his Emperor, to share the dark throne sprawled on his lap, his fingers pressing into her waist, his lips and teeth devastating her neck while the entire galaxy bent to their combined will. He had pled with her to, had offered her his hand. And she longed to take it. But more than this she longed for the visions she had of the life in his chambers-- their chambers.

The visions ranged from faint impressions to vivid dreams, and each morning she woke with a sense of dissatisfaction, of wet aching need. Sometimes it was just the smell of his hair that haunted her. Others it was the feel of his tongue and fingers inside her while she moaned against his velvet cock sliding between her lips. And always, always the visions ended with a promise whispered against the curve of her ear.  _ Mine. _

If she took his hand, they would never have to be alone again. 

Some months later Rey noticed when Rose stopped joining them on missions. In the months since Ahch-To Rey had found in Rose a kindred spirit, another tough survivor who believed in love. However, like Rey Rose could be quite good at hiding her true feelings beneath the mask of a smile. Leia was always harping in her crass way about not eliminating where one ate, and Rey feared a falling out had happened between Finn and Rose. But when she reached out with her feelings, the sense she got was not the sadness of a breakup Rey herself knew. It was anxiety mixed with joy.

“All right, spill. Why are you turning down missions?” Rey finally demanded of her friend.

“What do you mean? The Resistance needs me here.”

“We need you on the Falcon. Poe irritates the life out of me and I love Finn, but he’s no mechanic. I need you with me.”

“General Organa has work for me to do and--”

“Bantha shit.” Rey waved her hand dismissively. “I’m a Jedi. I can sense when people are lying.”

Rose sighed and whispered, “Can you keep a secret?”

Rey grinned. “Oo I knew it! Of course.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Rey paused for a moment, blinking. She had expected big news, but not this. The corners of her mouth formed a smile. “That’s... amazing.”

Rose glanced around. “I haven’t told Finn yet. Leia knows but I don’t want anyone else to worry that I can’t help with the cause.”

“Completely get that,” said Rey. 

“I’m hoping when the war is over we can have a proper wedding but with the rate our fighters are dying…”

Rey put her hand on her friend’s arm. “Hey. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

Rose smiled. “Thanks. Hey, maybe when the war is over we’ll end up having a double wedding.”

The corners of Rey’s mouth curved again but her lips pressed tightly together and there was a sadness in her eyes. “That requires a partner. And Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments anyway.” 

Rose looked horrified. “Jedi can’t have sex?”

“No, we can have sex. We just can’t become attached or get married.”

Rose frowned. “Says who?”

“Says Master Skywalker.”

“Master Skywalker said you can have sex but you can’t get married?”

Rey raised a finger, recalling his words. “The mark of a Jedi is compassion, so we are encouraged to love. Just... not like that.”

Rose raised a brow. “So you can have one night stands but you can’t have a deep, loving bond with another person. I don’t have the Force but somehow I get the sense something got lost in translation.”

Warmth rose to Rey’s cheeks in her fluster. “Well it doesn’t matter anyway because even if I wanted marriage and children -- which I’m more than definitely satisfied without -- there is no one here I want to date, so that’s off the table anyway.”

Rose’s brow stayed raised. “Uh huh.”

Rey protested with a last desperate shot. “Kids are looking up to me, Rose.”

Rose shook her head and smiled at her friend. “You know, just because you have superhuman Jedi powers doesn’t mean you aren’t still human. It’s okay to be real.”

That night Rey slept fitfully, haunted by dreams of being intertwined with Kylo Ren, his lips pressed hot against her throat, his fingers pushing into her spine as he sank deep inside her, relishing the moans his movement elicited from the Jedi. The next morning she woke in a sweat and made her way to the fresher, turning the temperature as high as it would go. But peace was not to be found for long. As she washed the last strands of her loose hair, the sound was sucked from the room and suddenly she heard her own name.

For a time the night became her guilty secret, one that was theirs and theirs alone. But soon Leia began to remark on the overwhelming passion she felt during Rey’s training. She warned her to be mindful of her feelings, that such emotions could be a weakness turned on her.

One morning, without warning, Rey gathered her gray clothes from Ahch-To and threw them into the incinerator.

The galaxy was full of life and full of hope, and the villagers on Pasana made her feel at home. She watched wistfully, wantingly as a group of younglings laughed cheerfully at a story told by an elder. One child welcomed her with a string of beautiful orange beads, a vibrant color of life that contrasted with her new white Jedi garb. The child wanted to know her family name, but there was not a family name to be had, and Rey’s heart sank at the thought that there never would. As though drawn to her very despair, the First Order arrived. And so did Kylo Ren.

“Wearing white again I see.” 

She ignored him.

“You changed your hair back. What a shame; you look beautiful with it down.”

“New mask.” She watched in satisfaction as Ren shivered when waves of her disdain for the ugly patchwork thing flowed through the Force. The dark sider, however, quickly rebuffed and removed the repaired facade.

“So. Does the armband cover what I think it does?” his honeyed voice cooed.

“None of your business,” she spat.

But his dark, haunted eyes roved knowingly to the small brown strap and he sucked a breath in.

“As yes, two hands. So that’s why you cover it.” he purred in satisfaction. “I miss feeling that scar on my lips.”

She glared in response.

“We’re the same, Rey. You and I. You marked me as yours and now you’re forever marked as mine. You can’t undo what we’ve done.”

“We are  _ not _ the same,” Rey spat.

Ren stepped into her space, towering over her and speaking softly. “You can put on that white lie and cover everything that reminds you of me, of us, of Ahch-To, of all the nights we’ve secretly spent in each other’s arms, but we both know the truth.”

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “You want me as badly as I want you. I know. I still see your dreams.”

Rey swallowed, her eyes finding their way to his chest, now covered in black. But the memory of Ahch-To burned in her mind’s eye. “I will not give in to this.”

He smiled, his full lips pressed tightly together in grim satisfaction. “I knew you still cared.”

“Say what you want and go,” she spat.

“Palpatine is back. He wants you dead. More precisely, he wants  _ us _ dead and thinks I’m too stupid to realize that.”

“Serving another master?”

“No. I have other plans.”

“Why would he want  _ you _ dead?”

“What do men with power want, Rey?”

She glared at him. “You would know,  _ Supreme Leader _ .”

“A power you desire as well. I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn’t you?”

“You could have killed me. Why didn’t you?”

“You can’t hide, Rey. Not from me.”

“I see through the cracks in your mask. You’re haunted. You can’t stop seeing what you did to your father.”

“Do you still count the days since your parents left? Such pain in you. Such anger. I’m going to find you and turn you to the dark side. The next time I offer you my hand, you’ll take it.”

“We’ll see,” she hissed.

The man in black ripped the beads from around her neck and vanished. The pursuit began.


	3. The Man in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and the Knights go relic hunting.

The mesas of Ryloth were a wretched hive of scum and villainy, full of slavers, spice, and trafficked sex. They were also, tryingly, exactly where Ren expected to begin his search for the relic that had called out to him. When they arrived at the settlement, he sent his Knights off to refresh themselves and settled himself in with the local house of ill repute’s majordomo. Vicrul, his right hand, was the only knight who joined him.

“Your master’s lack of punctuality is trying my patience,” Ren spoke curtly.

“Many pardons. A drink for his excellence?”

“No.” Ren knew better than to accept food or drink from anyone other than his Knights. Besides this, imbibing dulled the senses. It was for the foolish and those too weak and cowardly to face their demons head on.

A twi’lek dancer shimmied to him, her blue curves barely covered by a thin sheath of gold. 

“A gift,” the majordomo purred. “For the illustrious Supreme Leader.”

Ren’s eyes briefly roved her. “I’m not in the mood to receive gifts.”

“She is not your type?” The male twitched his lekku quizzically.

“You might say that.”

“If the Supreme Leader prefers the company of males--”

Ren lifted a black gloved hand. “I’m spoken for.”

The majordomo gave him a small bow. “We were not aware the Supreme Leader had taken a wife. Still yet many men who are spoken for have many dalliances with women much less beautiful than this one. There is no need for her to know...”

Ren smiled wryly. “She’d find out.”

The majordomo spoke to a pair of armed guards who stepped forward. The dancer’s fear filled eyes met Ren’s.

“What will happen to her?”

The majordomo bowed. “If she is not fit for the Supreme Leader then she is fit for the masses.”

Ren’s eye twitched almost imperceptibly at the unsavory implications, a buried and unpleasant memory of his time with Snoke pressing itself back into his consciousness. Snoke who he sent to a quick end for a woman as was rewarded with the mantle of a king alone. Yet even as the ruler of the known galaxy he often found himself as powerless as before. He could order the majordomo not to harm her, but the reality was as soon as he and his knights left the system the girl would once again be at her master’s disposal. “I accept your gift. Bring her untouched and unharmed to my ship.”

“As your highness pleases.” The majordomo smiled, revealing pointed teeth. “My master will be along shortly.”

He took the dancer by the arm and led her out of the establishment.

Vicrul turned to Ren. “You just tipped your hand.”

Ren cut Vicrul a look. “Watch yourself.”

“You just tipped your hand,  _ Sir _ ?” Vicrul responded.

Ren held up a finger and began to say something, then rolled his eyes and dropped it.

“We know nothing about her. She could be a spy and if she is you just fell right into their trap.”

“I sensed no deceit in her emotions. If you are that concerned, Vicrul, then watching her will be your assignment. Perhaps you two will have much in common.”

Vicrul barely had time to scowl before the establishment’s master arrived. He was a thin man with sallow eyes that sank into his skull. He wore a dark crimson suit accented by his black leather booted feet.

“Ah Supreme Leader Ren. I was wondering when we could expect your glorious presence. Please be assured that Raylen of House Vos is allegiant to the First Order and wishes to conduct our business within proper custom of your rule. Is there a tax to be collected, your grace?”

“Spare me the forked tongue niceties. I know your father operated outside the confines of the Empire and I know your family’s connection to the dark side. You know why I’m here.”

The man’s lips thinned. “I aspire to be a different man than Dryden was.”

“Ah yes. So different from your father that rather than buy sex slaves for yourself you’ve…” Ren glanced around the room. “Become the master of an entire whorehouse.”

Vos’s lips pursed.

“There are two ways to give me the information I’ve come for, Vos. I can ask nicely or I can tear it from your mind. Having seen what is in the nicer part of your house of ill repute, I assure you if I have to see what’s in your mind I will make the experience as unpleasant as possible. Now which will it be?”

Vos swallowed.

An hour later Ren and the knights made their way to his ship, a dust storm beginning to kick up as the sun set.

“Damn,” said Vicrul. “I was hoping for one of your infamous interrogations, boss.”

“Perhaps you would have if Raylen had been half the warrior his father was. Without Dryden’s influence, he seems to have grown up rather a shrinking, untrained coward.”

“We should all learn from Dryden’s folly,” replied the knight.

Ren knew what his right hand was about to say, but indulged the warrior. “And what point, pray tell, are you dying to make?”

“Think with your dick and you’ll be the one who catches the stab.”

“Very colorful description, Vicrul. Thank you for that,” Ren replied.

The other knights snickered.

The twi’lek was waiting beside the ship in a holding pod. When she saw him and his knights she immediately began uttering praises and thanks. When Ren opened the pod she rushed him. Before he could brush her off she had dropped to her knees and began running her fingers and lekku over thighs. He pulled her quickly back up to her feet.

“That’s not necessary. What is your name?”

“Vasani,” she spoke softly. 

“Vasani. After your children’s stories?”

She nodded her head.

“The lost beloved. It is a lovely name.”

She moved her lekku in gratitude.

Vicrul glared at her from behind a helmet.

“This is Vicrul. My knight will be attending you until we find more suitable arrangements.”

Vicrul’s eyes rolled. The twi’lek sauntered over appreciatively and began running her lekku over the black clad knight.

Ren chuckled and made his way to the pilot’s seat. 

Vicrul had never considered passion based murder more keenly than now.

Ren put the ship into auto and fingered the parchment Vos had turned over. A Sith relic snatched from Maul by a swidling bloodthirsty snake and passed on to an incompetent and unworthy son. Had the article not been in the possession of the galaxy’s most notorious survivor for decades before falling to the Vos line, it might have been a wonder the parchment had survived at all. But it had taken on enough of its former master’s resilience that the relic was determined to find its way to worthy dark hands. Ren had learned some Sith in his years with Skywalker -- enough that he stood a chance during temple invasions. He was certainly rusty from his time with Snoke, who cared little for the Sith cultists and their lore. But he recognized one word immediately and the very ring of it sang into his core.

Dyad.


	4. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close quartered view of two that are one

Vicrul stood in a corner, posted up like a sentry with hands together and feet shoulder width apart. The knight’s job was to “keep an eye on the dancer” until she had picked ship appropriate attire, then escort her to “their” quarters so that she could rest. The attire had been selected but the twi’lek was neither dressed nor resting.

Vasani cooed at Vicrul from the bed.

“You’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before,” Vicrul replied.

The twi’lek tilted her head gracefully, then made an innocent sounding query in Ryl.

“And cut the demure, clueless damsel act. I know you speak Basic. I heard you talking to a human dancer.”

Vasani sat up on her heels, smiling at the knight. “You’re smarter than your master.”

“And you’re not nearly as smart as you think you are.”

The twi’lek smiled. “I’m smart enough to know how to get what I want.”

“We’ll see,” replied Vicrul.

Vasani gestured. “I’m safe now. I have a brand new outfit and three squares a day. And I’m sharing quarters with my tall, dark, dangerous new friend. Every girl’s dream.”

Vicrul took off the helmet and a tumble of black frizzed curls spilled out, along with thick lashed jade green eyes set against brown skin and a pair of full lips set in a scowl. “Which girl’s?” she asked.

Ren ran his hands down the Jedi’s arms and pulled her close, kissing into her neck and chestnut hair. 

“I’ve missed you, Rey,” he breathed from behind her.

“We don’t have much time,” she breathed back.

“We’d have all the time in the galaxy if you joined me.”

“I could say the same.”

“Spread your legs, Jedi,” he husked into her ear and wedged a black boot between her brown ones.

She immediately responded, placing her hands on the wall in front of her to brace herself. “Lick my pussy,  _ Ben _ .”

He shivered at her command then pulled her pants hurriedly down and knelt behind her, palming her rear before sliding his nose and tongue between her folds to taste the woman he’d only grown to crave more with each encounter. He smiled against her when her heard her muffled moan. Fingers followed as she slickened -- one, then two, and his other hand found the fly of his black pants to quickly pull his manhood through. He stood tall, grazing his cock between her full cheeks to tease her and wrapping a strong arm around her waist to pull her tight while he ravaged her neck with sucks and bites.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day, Rey,” he groaned into her ear. “I was at this tedious meeting and all I could think of was fucking you senseless on the table.”

“Why don’t you, mph, stop talking about it and show me,” she whined.

“Are you in your quarters?”

“Yes.”

He whisked her up then used the Force to levitate her to the bed, stripping his shirt off as he strode toward her. A curve of his fingers in the air had her boots off and her bindings undone. He crawled between her legs, his pants -- cock out -- and boots the only articles of clothing left between them, and sank inch by delicious inch into her, the girl, the Jedi, his bondmate, his equal in the Force.

He grasped behind her knee, fingering the sweet spot there that made her melt into him, and hoisted her leg over his shoulder to deepen his slow, sinuous thrusts, relishing the needy moans each movement elicited from her. Her thoughts, her feelings were laid bare before him, and he hardened at the ability to anticipate -- and sate -- her every need. He swirled his hips in time with the swirl of his thumb around her clit, shivering as he heard and felt the beginning waves of her orgasm through their bond.

“Look at me, Rey,” he whispered.

She met his eyes as she tightened around him, digging her nails into his back as she cried out the name only she was allowed to call him.

“ _ Ben-- _ ”

“Oh Rey,” he breathed, spilling into her with long, smooth strokes and melding them both together until they weren’t sure whose thoughts belonged to whom and the only thing they were sure of was that neither of them was nor would ever again be alone.

Their breathing slowed. She curled a small finger in his black waves. Wrapping her tightly with both arms, the leader of the galaxy pressed soft, deliberately long kisses against her jawline and cupped a hand over her vulva. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, deeply.

She sighed into him. “You don’t have to do that every time, you know.”

“I like taking care of you.” He kissed his bondmate’s cheek and nuzzled into her hair.

“Healing is a light side power,” she teased.

“I only do it for you,” he said seriously. When he finished he wrapped his arm back around her waist and squeezed her tightly. “Stay with me.”

She tensed in his arms. “Why do you do this every time?”

“Because we’re meant to be together. I know you feel it too.”

She turned toward him, pressing her breasts against his chest and nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his smell. “I saw you turn to the light. That’s the man I’m meant to be with.”

He crooned into her ear, “Yet you’ll still fuck me in the dark. Does it make you feel less guilty, Rey?”

“I’m not breaking any rules. The Jedi have no attachments, but celibacy is not required.”

“The Jedi didn’t account for you and I.”

“This again?” she sighed in exhaustion.

“We’re different. I know you sense it.”

“Then come home with me,” she returned. She paused, considering. Then-- “Your mother misses you.”

He stiffened and put space between them even though he kept a hand nestled on her hip. “We agreed not to talk about that.”

“We agreed to only use the Force bond for talking and only when we were desperately lonely.”

“I am desperately lonely!” he practically exploded.

She blinked at his sudden burst of emotion.

He pulled her close to him again, kissing her deeply on the mouth and sliding a finger back inside her opening, still slick with his cum.

“I have to go, Ben,” she whispered and bit her lip. “They’ll come looking for me soon.”

“Good,” he groaned out and replaced his fingers with his cock, shivering at her sudden pleasured cry. “Let them see how perfect we are.”


End file.
